


Sweet Boy

by CommanderNova



Series: Sweet Temptation [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderNova/pseuds/CommanderNova
Summary: Peter had been exceptionally good lately, the perfect picture of obedience and Tony thinks he deserves a reward.





	Sweet Boy

**Author's Note:**

> alright next up on the list is the next chapter of sweet time, but because my brain is all over the place i had to do this first

Peter had been exceptionally good lately, the perfect picture of obedience, listening to every word Tony said and not once giving him a reason to be punished. He was all sweet pleas and polite 'thank you's, those soft brown eyes looking up at him adoringly, pink lips bitten red, letting Tony do whatever he wanted to his perfect little body. On top of all of that he'd been doing excellent in his class as well, diligently doing his homework and nailing every test. He had been so good, in fact, that Tony decided he deserved a reward.

At that point he didn't even need to ask Peter to stay behind after class anymore, he knew it was expected of him and so he patiently sat at his desk until the other students had left the room.

"Get undressed, doll," Tony said as he locked the door, before turning his attention back to Peter. Peter was already getting out of his seat to take off his clothes, hands trembling with excitement for what was to come. Technically he didn't need to ask Peter to undress either, Peter knew that Tony wanted him naked, but the sweet blush that stained the boy's cheeks whenever he ordered him to take off his clothes was too adorable to resist.

"Yes, daddy," Peter replied quietly, slipping his shirt over his head to reveal miles of porcelain skin and Tony allowed himself to stare. He didn't think he'd ever get over Peter calling him 'daddy', that simple word did things to him, made him want to bend the boy over his desk and fuck him until he couldn't even remember his own name, could only cry out for daddy. If Peter kept this up he might have to throw his plans out the window.

"You've been a very good boy for me recently, sweetheart," Tony said casually, walking up to Peter, who was now fully naked, and running a hand down his side just to watch him shiver. "I think you deserve a reward." A soft noise escaped from Peter's mouth at the words and Tony gently cupped his cheek, smiling fondly when the boy almost subconsciously leaned into his touch.

"Y-yeah?" Peter looked up at him, hands twitching nervously by his sides, and Tony decided to take pity on him.

"Sit down on top of my desk," he ordered and watched Peter scramble to obey, getting as comfortable as possible on the hard, wooden surface. "Good boy."

Tony made his way over to Peter slowly, leisurely letting his eyes roam over Peter's body, taking in every twitch and tremor, nerves and excitement apparent in the boy's behaviour and Tony licked his lips. Eventually he settled his gaze between Peter's legs, the way Peter started squirming even more not going unnoticed.

"You're such a pretty boy, aren't you?" he murmured, wrapping his fingers around Peter's already half hard cock and stroking him almost torturously slow. His reward was a desperate whimper and the sight of Peter gripping the edge of the desk tightly, knuckles turning white. "I'm going to make you feel so good," he promised, before pulling his hand away again.

"Daddy," Peter whined, clearly resisting the urge to buck his hips up and Tony was proud of the boy's self control. He'd really gotten better at that during their time together.

"Spread your legs for daddy." Tony smoothed one hand up Peter's pale thigh and Peter shivered as he did as told, exposing himself fully to Tony's hungry gaze. "So cute," Tony said, "my sweet little boy."

"Only yours," Peter confirmed, voice sounding slightly breathless already and Tony wanted to make him cry so badly, but he had other plans and he had to be patient this time. He'd get his prize later.

The moment Tony dropped to his knees in front of Peter, the boy's jaw dropped as well, eyes wide in disbelief and surprise. Tony had never done this for him before, had never gotten on his knees for the boy, another way to establish their clear power difference, but the look on Peter's face alone made it entirely worth it.

Tony splayed his hands on Peter's thighs, keeping them spread as wide as possible, before leaning in to suck a mark on the creamy skin of his inner thigh. No one else would be able to see it, but Peter would know it was there and he'd be reminded of exactly who he belonged to whenever he saw it. Just like Tony wanted.

"Because this is a reward you get to cum whenever you want to, you don't need permission." Tony had let Peter cum without needing permission maybe once or twice before, every other time he'd have to wait until Tony was feeling generous enough to allow him any release and he could tell that just the thought of being able to cum without permission brought Peter close to the edge. Somehow he felt like this wouldn't last long at all. 

Peter's little cock was so wonderfully sensitive, and combined with teenage hormones he'd be ready to tip over the edge in no time at all if Tony didn't force him to hold back.

"Thank you, daddy," Peter whimpered, hands still clutching the desk tightly, and that was enough to destroy all of Tony's resolve.

Barely a second later Tony was leaning in, licking up the underside of Peter's dick and feeling it twitch against his tongue, precum already leaking from the slit. Yeah, this wasn't going to last long at all, and with the way Peter was biting down on his lip it was clear that Peter knew that as well.

Tony sucked on the head lightly, drawing a soft moan from Peter's lips. It was a gorgeous sound, breathy and needy, and Tony felt himself get hard in his pants just from that noise alone.

"Daddy, please," Peter pleaded, desperation leaking into his voice and Tony grinned wickedly.

"What do you want, baby? Want daddy to suck your little cock, make you feel good?" he taunted, licking another stripe from base to tip. Peter gasped at that, hips bucking up a little, trying to make Tony take more of him into his mouth. The kid was going to kill him.

"uh-huh," Peter replied, nodding his head frantically, unable to look away from where Tony was kneeling between his legs.

"Use your words, sweetheart."

"I-I want daddy to suck my little cock, please..." Peter whined.

"Good boy," Tony praised and easily took all of Peter's dick into his mouth.

The response he got made it very, very obvious that no one had ever done this to Peter before, a startled noise being forced from the boy's throat as Tony sucked his dick, tongue teasing along the head. It was adorable, the way he flushed red completely, pink tongue poking out slightly from between bruised lips, soft panted breaths intermitting his sweet whines.

"Daddy!" Peter cried out, trembling all over and unable to take his eyes away from Tony, entranced by the sight of him on his knees. If this was the response he'd get every time then he may be convinced to get on his knees for Peter a little more often.

It was easy to get Peter riled up, no finesse or fancy tricks needed, just the heat and suction of his mouth would've been enough to drive the boy wild, but Tony wanted to make it good, really good, 'ruin him for anyone else' good, and with how Peter was looking he was clearly achieving his goal.

He ran one hand up and down Peter's thigh, gently stroking smooth skin as he hollowed his cheeks, spit and precum slicking his lips. He could tell by Peter's face that he was desperately trying to hold back, force himself to last a little longer than this. Precum was pretty much constantly leaking from Peter's cock at that point, the taste of it coating Tony's tongue. It was so cute how wet the boy got, he barely even needed to touch him.

"Daddy, I-I'm so close," Peter whimpered, his chest heaving from his panting. Tony knew he had promised that Peter would be allowed to cum whenever he wanted, but he couldn't resist messing with the boy just a bit, so after a few more seconds he pulled off Peter's little cock and Peter outright sobbed, shoulders shaking as tears filled his pretty, brown eyes. "Please! I-I thought-" 

"Shhh, baby," Tony soothed, "Don't you want this to last a little longer?"

"I-I do, but I just- I need..." Peter trailed off, voice wet and shaky and Tony knew exactly what he needed.

"I got you, sweetheart," he replied and before Peter could get out a response he was taking his cock into his mouth again, sucking hard and bobbing his head as much as possible. He didn't have a whole lot to work with, but Peter seemed to love anything he did, so he wasnt too worried.

Peter yelped in surprise, one hand tangling into Tony's hair, not in an attempt to pull him closer, but just to give him something to hold onto. Tony decided to let him, this wasn't going to last much longer anyway, if Peter's moans were anything to go by.

He was right, only a few seconds later Peter's moans got all high and desperate, like music to Tony's ears and without a warning Peter spilled his release into Tony's mouth and Tony swallowed all of it, not interested in making a mess on his classroom floor.

"Fuck, _fuck fuck_ , daddy," Peter whined when Tony didn't pull off, still lightly sucking on his now oversensitive dick. The boy was squirming to get away, pulling on Tony's hair, but Tony firmly grabbed Peter's hips and forced him to stay in place. He didn't stop tormenting him until he was sobbing again, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Good boy," he said as he finally pulled off, and Peter let out a relieved sob.

"Thank you, daddy," Peter mumbled, letting go of Tony's hair and putting his hand back on the desk. He looked like a wreck, face flushed and streaked with tears, eyes red and pupils blown, his hair a total mess. Tony all but growled as he turned the boy around, bending over the desk perhaps with more force than necessary.

"I'm not done with you, doll," he purred into the boy's ear, and with a full body shiver Peter submitted to him again.

**Author's Note:**

> as always kudos and comments are much appreciated <3 and feel free to send me any requests you have as well!
> 
> also follow me on tumblr @commandernova and like,,, send me prompts or something


End file.
